


Seriously? Braces?!

by kyrana



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, braceface john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrana/pseuds/kyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to get braces. Will his friends be accepting or will they push him away because of his new look?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously? Braces?!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just me being stupid and loving braceface john. I thank my friend fandomshiz for being an awesome editor.

Hi my name is Jonathan Egbert, but I prefer John. Today has just not been my day, first I find out that I have a dentist appointment , then i'm late for school , and then  Dave dumps my lunch on me. True Dave may sound like a jerk but he's actually a cool guy. (Bit of a dork too.) DONT LET HIM KNOW I SAID THAT!!!

  Yet here I am in a stupid dentist chair. They just finished cleaning my teeth  and are now talking to my dad.

I sit in the stupid chair flexing my sore jaw. The dentist  and my dad walk in, Dad has a sorry expression on his face.

" Son there something that you should know. "

The denstist turns to me and smiles. That's either a good sign or a bad one. Though from the way my dad is talk I am pretty sure I'm going in the deep end here.

"John I'm sorry to say this but...you're going to need braces"

I feel my heart drop at the sound of that. Braces?! My teeth were fine. True I have a pretty bad over bite but  thats no need for braces. Having braces just wouldn't suit me, there really isn't any need for them. This was absurd! " I don't need them. My teeth are fine."

"John your teeth will cause you pain as you get older, as well as lookIng a bit...unsightly. We need to fix the problem now while you still growing."

" I dont need them!" I yell but I do not mean to. It just comes out in my quick fit of rage.

"Son." My dad stand next to me and puts a comforting hand upon my shoulder. "You will not raise your voice in here. You are getting braces and thats final."

I point knowing that it was the end of that conversation. Dang it Dad!

~ weeks later~

So here I am again, in this wonderful dentist chair. But this time I have metal wires and  brackets being glued and wired to my teeth. It hurts all over and all I can feel is intense pain. My jaw aches badly from being open in the same position for nearly two whole hours, or so it felt like two hours.

By the time they finish sticking that damed metal contraption into my mouth all I can feel is a dull ache in my jaw and a sore pain running throughout my mouth and teeth.

This is going to suck!

~hour later~

Friday. Movie night.  Yay! Okay, for the one thing, my friends and I have constantly been doing at my house. Today also happens to be the day that I just had metal shoved into my mouth.  None of my friends know about. I never got around to telling them. It was an awkward subject that never needed to be included in our everyday conversations, so I never brought it up.

When my dad calls me down from my room to  be a good host to my friends, I quickly cover up my teeth with my lips. There was no way they would crack a smile from me.

  I walk downstairs to find Rose, Jade and Dave all laying on the couch.

Rose fixes her soft, sun kissed blonde hair to fit perfectly behind her ear as she knits a scarf . Jade on the other hand is laying upside down with her feet resting on the backrest of the couch. She is blabbering away as Dave, who is lounging comfortably beside her, nods each time she takes a breath.

   Rose looks up just in time to see me." Hello john. How was your day?"

Jade sits up and smiles. She waves and rolls over to she is sitting right.

"Sup  man. Why did you ditch us at school to day?"

I slightly panic and wave my arms around trying to explain as much as  I can without talking. It isn't working well for me...

"Bro just say it. I dont feel like playing fucking cherades." Daves sullen face looks at me casually.

I sigh and walks over to them. I fidget as I look at them. Rose has her perfectly lined eyes trained on me. Jades bright green  eyes look back and forth between the tv and me. My reflection is the only thing is see when I look at Dave. Dang those stupid sunglasses!

"Uh thorry about thcool today."

I cringe at how much I just butchered that sentence.  Roses face looks a bit shocked at what I said.

"John, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I say with small shrug.

"Then why are you hiding your teeth egdork?" I frown at the tease in Dave's voice.

  I sigh and start picking at my new braces. I try to figure out how to show them so I just smile.

There. They know know now. No big deal right?

   Jades haw drops along with the remote in her hand. Roses expression stays the same but I can see the surprise in her eyes.Dave however stands up and walks over to me. He lifts my top lip  with his thumbs and chuckles lightly.

"Now your really egderp. I never knew you could be even more of a nerd."

I pull away from dave and walk past him to take his seat.

"Yo dude, did you just fucking take my seat?" He looks honestly offended but I know it's all joke.

"Yes I did . Now sit on the floor" Hecka, those s sounds came out a lot easier.

Dave pouts as her sits on the floor and jade presses play on one of my favorite movies. Ghostbusters. Haha, movie night really is great.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters! I just need to think on how John's friends will actually react


End file.
